Fire Lord
"What is evil more than wanting something so much, you'll do anything...hurt anyone to get it!" ''-Fire Lord. The '''Fire Lord' was once a simple miner turned into a villain due to circumstances that were out of his control. He now leads a group of villains. History Talos 5 Fire Lord was originally from the planet Talos 5 where he worked as a mere mining bot all his life. During this time he met hero Preston Stormer and was given new augments in his fingers. These augments allowed workers to absorb a little bit of energy from fuels cells so that they wouldn't have to keep going back to base for recharging. Unfortunately, the scientists who worked on this ground breaking invention didn't calculate the horror that awaited Fire Lord. The augments began to absorb too much energy and the sheer amount of power could barely be contained in his body. Fire Lord became addicted to the energy flow and found that he was literally corrupted with power. At some point he left the mining planet with a few other bots by his side who were also corrupted. It is said that Fire Lord knew Stormer, though it is never said when or how. Tanker Station 22 The new villains headed towards Tanker Station 22 to siphon all of the Hero Pod Fuel. Heroes were then immediately dispatched from Makuhero City, these select models were: Preston Stormer, Mark Surge, Natalie Breez and William Furno. With Fire Lord's new body being nearly impervious to all of the heroes' attacks, Stormer's team never stood a chance. Surge bravely lured Fire Lord away from the workers and his comrades on Tanker Station 22 by attacking the fuel that the villains desired, but as such was captured. Once Surge was captured he escaped the clutches of the Fire Villains. Interestingly enough, Stormer's team returns to rescue Surge, but even in their new 2.0 bodies Fire Lord easily takes him out. Before the villain can defeat Stormer once and for all, Julius Nex and Nathan Evo show up and take out Fire Lord's henchmen. Eventually Surge dives in at the last minute and crashes a ship directly into the villain's body, severing his power absorbing hand. Fire Lord is currently imprisoned in Hero Factory where Stormer hopes they will find a way to revert him back to normal, if they can. Characteristics Gadgets & Weapons The Fire Lord has a Lava Sphere Shooter and a Lava Blaster. Fire Lord obtained the technical specificationsfor William Furno's Dual Fire Shooter, and decided to "improve" the design. Based on a modified tungsten/cobalt blade design inspired by Furno's shooter, Fire Lord added a heat induction core that not only fires coils of plasma, it can also siphon fuel and energy from whatever it touches. By simply plunging the blades into a fuel pod, for example, Fire Lord is able to suck out all the fuel and use it for his own ambitious plans. He can also siphon fuel and energy from whatever he touches with his hand as, when he was a mining bot, they were changed so that they could absorb the fuels energy instead of continuously going back to base to get recharged. Personality The Fire Lord is from Tallos 5, a mining and construction oriented planet. Little is known of the Fire Lord before his horrible transformation, but he is clearly the calmest and smartest member of his gang. He is completely aware of how insane he is, but doesn't want to be cured. Due to negligence on the part of those who built the augments in his fingers, Fire Lord has no choice other than to constantly absorb energy from fuel cells. He clearly has mastered his new body well since he defeated Preston Stormer with ease both in the hero's 1.0 and 2.0 bodies. Fire Lord, despite getting captured at the end, retains his calm and vengeful nature. Quotes Appearances * Hero Factory TV Show ** HF005 * Mission 2: Ordeal of Fire * Creep Crushers Set Information * Fire Lord was released in Winter 2011. * Fire Lord is set number 2235. * Fire Lord has 156 pieces. See Also * Review:Fire Lord * Gallery:Fire Lord Category:2011 Category:Sets Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Ordeal of Fire Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Hero Factory TV Show Category:Videos Category:Imprisoned Characters Category:Fire